


And It Goes On and On

by Flying_Monkees



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Monkees/pseuds/Flying_Monkees
Summary: Sylar wishes it would just stop.





	And It Goes On and On

Title: And It Goes On and On  
Author:  
Characters: Sylar/Mohinder  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Swearing  
Word Count: 589  
Disclaimer: Heroes does not belong to me no matter how much I wish it did.  
Summary: Sylar wishes it would just stop.  
Table/Prompt: For [](http://heroes-sylar.livejournal.com/profile)[**heroes_sylar**](http://heroes-sylar.livejournal.com/) 's 12 Days of Sylar:  On the Seventh Day of Sylar, my true love gave to me – Seven Pieces of Pie.  
A/N: No beta's, so let me know if there's any mistakes.

He’s sitting across from me, going on and on and I just smile and nod my head.He never shuts up and I wish like hell he would, he’s giving me a fucking headache.It was a mistake to go with him, I should’ve just killed him and taken what I wanted but no, I thought this would be more fun.

  
My cheeseburger is finished and he’s still going!His vegetable medley is only half eaten because he’s spent more time talking to me than actually eating.My smile is threatening to turn into a grimace pretty soon and I stare at him, wondering what it’d be like to wrap my hands around his neck and choke the life out of him.

His father’s death was sudden; a snap of the neck and it was over.I should’ve dragged it out, mad him suffer for betraying me so badly but there was too great of a chance that someone would spot me or that it would somehow come back on me.I had to make it look like a robbery gone bad.

Fucking Christ!He’s _still_ going on and on!Even Chandra wasn’t this god damn bad!I look down at my plate, pushing the few inedible fries around and wondering if I can just get up and leave.

Thank god, the waitress is back, asking if we want anything more and I give her a grateful smile.“Pie please.What do you have?”

“Blueberry, apple, peach, pumpkin…”She smiles at me.“What’ll you have hon?”

Ugh, I hate being called that, especially by someone I don’t even know.“Peach please.A’la mode?”

“Sure thing, just a sec.”She chews her gum like a fucking cow and walks away, scribbling on her pad.Mohinder looks at me, then down at his bowl.

“I guess I should finish eating, pie sounds good.”And goes right back to jabbering away.Christ.

The pie comes and it’s sweet and so damn good, especially with the ice cream.It helps soothe my nerves from listening to Mohinder going on like a parrot.Finally, he stops and I almost startle at the quiet.

“We should probably head to the hotel now, get some rest.It’s going to be a long day tomorrow.Hopefully we can convince Dale to work with us.”He flashes another bright, idiotic smile at me and I give him a false one back.

“Sounds like a good plan.”We get up and he oh so magnanimously offers to pay for the food.Damn right you should but you don’t have to make it seem like you’re doing such a big favor, paying for a $7 meal.

We get to the hotel, a flea-bitten roach motel, what a fucking surprise.What did I expect, going with him?Grabbing our bags, I take my room key from him, heading over to the doors.Before we go in, he starts again and I talk to him, trying to get him to shut up.He really has no fucking clue, does he?Saying goodnight, I go inside.

It won’t be long before he falls asleep.I sit on the edge of the bed, waiting.He might have a long day planned but I have a long night.Dale won’t have a clue what hit her and I can’t wait to see Mohinder’s face tomorrow when we go up there.Maybe I’ll leave him a little surprise.The ticking of my watch soothes me while I let my mind wander.Just a little while longer….

 


End file.
